


That Damned Saying

by prettybirdy979



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS</p><p>It's just a feeling nagging at him. That there is something familiar about all of this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damned Saying

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet based on something floating around on tumblr.

There’s a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that starts the moment he hears Khan’s name. Just a feeling, a memory of a memory, a gut instinct but Jim is kinda fond of following his gut.

There’s just no time to poke at it right now. He’s got to save the Enterprise, get her and her crew home safely so he can figure out what the hell is happening and who to trust. Surely that feeling can wait a few hours.

Then Khan kills Marcus and tries to knock the Enterprise out of the sky. Somehow, some brilliant how, Spock manages to buy them time. But his ship is falling and he needs to get her going again and there’s still not time to think over Khan.

Scotty tells him the Warp Core is dead. And time runs out.

It’s not his memory that’s been nagging at him. It’s Spock’s.

Spock’s memory of a another Khan, similar but not the same just like everything in this universe; of a man who came and conquered and who was defeated by a different Kirk.

And of a damaged warp drive, and Kirk on the other side of the glass watching him die.

Jim isn't going to let that happen. Not even for his Spock, who seems so...cold compared to the one who briefly shared his mind.

He makes the logical choice.

And later, as the world fades around him but he can feel the Enterprise flying and a living Spock says his goodbyes, Jim almost thinks that he understands the logic of Spock’s damned saying.


End file.
